Malak
Malak is a major character in the game Dark Deception, acting as the main antagonist of the game. He appears in all chapters of Dark Deception, and has control over the nightmares. Not much is currently known about him, other than that he knows Bierce well, with a genuine dislike of her, and has a grudge against the protagonist. He starts to become a physical enemy at the end of Level 2 and onward. Appearance In Bierce's Ballroom, Malak appears as a large, beady, bloodshot eye on a big door that is possibly the exit. Malak appears physically in Chapter 2, in the level "Elementary Evil". He has two different looks. In one look, he resembles a slender, middle-aged man with dark red skin, empty soulless eyes, a Jack-o-lantern shaped mouth, long curved devil-like horns, and wearing a black suit with a red tie. His next form emerges (Sometimes called "Phantom Malak") when he chases the player, he resembles a reaper while retaining his other look. His skin appears a little orange. His mouth and eyes glow a yellow-orange color. His horns are also thinner and straight. Behavior While inside Bierce's Ballroom, Malak will remain harmlessly on the door as an eye. As the player progresses through the game, Malak will attempt to block the level entrances, which can only be bypassed with the use of powers. In-between chapters, Malak and Bierce will engage in dialogue, with the player being the unseen third party of the conversations. Malak will often claim Bierce is deceiving the player, and expresses his progressive anger in their successes. Monkey Business Malak is first heard speaking after obtaining the first ring piece, aggravated by the player's theft. Bierce then explains his awareness that the player is there, hurrying them to escape. As the player is leaving, a swarm of Murder Monkeys emerge from the elevators to pursue the player. Though Malak is not visibly among them, he does taunt the player as they are escaping. Elementary Evil Malak makes his first physical appearance in the second level of the game, appearing as a humanoid, and as a reaper as he is giving chase. Before Act 2 of "Elementary Evil", he can be seen above the player strolling on a walkway. He'll then laugh at the player before teleporting away. During Act 3, he'll become an enemy. Agatha will join him if the player activates one of her fake portals. Once he becomes active, he will actively pursue the player at a medium speed, being able catch up to them if they slow down. He is immune to the effects of reveal and stun shards, and can phase through doorways. He will cease chase as soon as the player enters the auditorium. Deadly Decadence Malak's physical form returns in this level, first seen watching over the player on the manor's balcony upon entering. Similar to the previous level, Malak will then laugh and disappear. Malak will give chase after collecting the level's ring piece, disappearing after it is obtained. He will then accompany the Gold Watchers on the way back to the portal, pursuing them in the courtyard. He will reappear in the region containing the portal along with a set of Gold Watchers in an attempt to block the exit. Upon returning to Bierce's Ballroom, Malak will offer another warning to the player, insisting the player will suffer consequences if they were to bring Bierce all the ring pieces. Bierce will then remark how his reputation and infliction would mark him untrustworthy, to which he merely groans in exhaustion. Stranger Sewers In the end of Act 2, Malak will appear and chase the player until they grab the ring piece from the ring altar. Once the ring piece is collected, a cutscene will play where Malak compliments the player for their progress and how loyal they are to Bierce. Then, he is reminded that he also have a loyal pet, then the large gate opens behind him revealing the Doom Ducky. He soon says that business calls else where and that he’ll settle matters with Bierce soon. When the player is trying to escape the Sewers, he will say that the player is not out yet. Once the player returns to Bierce's ballroom, Malak shows that he is vexed by the player still being alive, tells what are the consequences will happen after Bierce receives all the ring pieces, and questions Bierce what happen to the last person that trusted her, to which she turns her back to the screen, replying with an annoyed sigh. Crazy Carnevil In the beginning of Act 1, Malak's laugh can be heard while the player is sliding into the level, marked by his eyeball decoration. At the end of Act 3, Malak will once again chase you until you get back to the ring altar tent and collect the ring piece. When the player attempts to escape to the portal, a cutscene will play where Malak will appear in front of the carousel in his demon form meeting with the player once again and summons four Goliath Clowns. After the player defeats the Goliath Clowns, he will become upset and chase the player one last time until they reach the portal. After the player returns to Bierce's ballroom, Malak will say that Bierce is delaying the inevitable and she won't keep him out of her pocket dimension forever, come to collect the ring pieces, and bring his monsters to pay what Bierce and the player has done. He will give another warning to the player about giving ring pieces to Bierce and tells to enjoy ignoring him as it won't last. Abilities Shape-shift First seen in Elementary Evil, Malak is able transform to a humanoid figure and later a ghastly phantom while in pursuit of the player, this displays his power to morph into other beings by will. Levitation It is unknown whether Malak has the ability to fly, but during the final sequence in Elementary Evil, Malak chases the Protagonist in his Phantom form, in which he chases them while floating in midair instead of on foot, showing his power to levitate. Intangibility In Malak's Phantom form, it seems his physical body does not obey the laws of physics, allowing him to phase through doors and gates with ease, this exhibits his ability to permeate through solid objects. Teleportation Malak displays this ability in Elementary Evil, Deadly Decadence, and Stranger Sewers, allowing him to vanish and presumably travel to certain points of interest in a instant. (Rest assure, this does not give him an advantage over players in an active pursuit, its only for story purposes, for now.) Divinity(?) Unlike other monsters in the nightmares, Malak seems to be a superior being compared to them, with some of them even addressing his superiority over them (for instance Agatha calling him "Daddy" and the Doom Ducky killing the player for him). Perhaps because of his demonic attributes, Malak is completely immune to the Revealing and Stunning effects of special shards within the nightmares, which are on the other hand significantly effective against normal enemies. He is also immune to the stunning effects of Primal Fear, but can still be revealed by Telepathy. Trivia * When Malak kills player, the words "Come here!" can be heard. * The voice actor of Malak, Christopher Corey Smith, also voices over the Gold Watchers and the Clown Gremlins. * Originally, Malak was meant to have a slit eye when on the door. This can be seen in the 2015 Alpha of the game, though his eye doesn't move to look at the player. * In Glowstick Entertainment's first Devlog, Malak can be seen chasing the protagonist through a burning Ballroom, leading some to speculate, he might be the final boss after beating all the levels. * As Malak is implied to be a demon, it suggests the realm which houses Bierce's Ballroom is in some form of purgatory and Malak's power cannot harm the ones within as Bierce explains after Monkey Business. However, since Malak can move freely, shape-shift and perform various abilities like teleportation while in the nightmares, one may assume those nightmares are indeed a part of hell, in which can Malak can fully unleash his demonic capabilities. * Malak may represent Daemonophobia (fear of demons). One may assume that he may even represent Satan. ** However, as Malak is not a subject of the player's nightmares, this may be false. * His name means "angel" in Arabic (ملاك), perhaps hinting that he´s not the true villain of the game. ** It could also allude to him being a fallen angel, thus explaining the demonic persona. * In the second level of the alpha version of the game, there is a poster that reads "Lord Ereshkigal sees all", and a picture of a demon. This likely indicates that Malak's original name was Ereshkigal. ** Ereshkigal was the Goddess of the Underworld in Sumerian mythology. * Malak is currently the only enemy in the game where Easy and Normal Mode Difficulties doesn't affect his speed or behaviour whatsoever as in both difficulties, he seems to have the same speed. ** The only other enemy to have their speed change is the Clown Car(but their behaviour changes). * It is Confirmed that Malak Will be in the Dark Deception Crossovers. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 2 Category:Chapter 3 Category:Chapter 4 Category:Chapter 5 Category:Enemies